The Liar, The Slut and The One
by AnUnluckyCharm
Summary: Bella's ex wants her back, but she's less than impressed with him after the sudden break up. There's language, a slut, fights and drama because, really, what else would you expect on The Jerry Springer Show?


The crowd was obnoxiously louder than it was portrayed to be on TV. They were all on their feet and simultaneously shouting out as they clapped.

"_Jerry, Jerry, Jerry."_

I was waiting just offstage on The Jerry Springer Show, waiting for my queue to enter the stage. Jerry slid down his fireman's pole, and went up to the crowd to shake their hands and say hello, the same way he did at the beginning of every show. I got my queue to enter the stage and I sat down in the chair that was center stage just as the lights were brightening up again.

"Hey, welcome the show! My guests today say that true love is worth going that extra mile for. Please meet my first guest here today, Bella. How are you today, Bella?" Jerry announced as he made his way towards the stage.

"I'm okay thanks, Jerry. How are you?" I asked back, smiling, and pulling the material of my short, sleeveless, navy blue dress. I didn't normally wear this sort of attire, but my best friend Alice said that I had to because "what else was I to wear on The Jerry Springer Show?"

"Well I'm pretty good, especially when I have a girl as pretty as you on stage."

_Gross_, I thought to myself. I was a huge fan of the show, but Jerry was as old as my dad.

"Thanks." I ran my hair through my long chocolate colored hair and blushed as I heard a few cat calls from the audience.

"So, Bella, what are you doing here today?" He asked for the sake of the audience and viewers.

"I have no clue." I said honestly.

"You don't? Well, what would be your guess?"

"Well, I don't really know, but if I had to guess, I would be here because of my ex." I shrugged. I got a call a few weeks ago saying I'd be on the show, and I still had no idea why I'd be here.

"Tell us about this ex of yours." He insisted and I guessed that was my clue. It was about him.

"Well, his name is Jacob. His dad and my dad have been friends since they were kids. We used to play together when we were younger as our dads watched sports and stuff."

"Oh, you played together, huh?" He teased suggestively.

I laughed and responded, "Yes, played. We were probably like 7 or 8 at this time. We were friends for a few years, but then my dad died when I was 16. I moved to New Jersey then with my mom and I didn't see Jake again until about 3 years ago. We started seeing each other and dating and then after about a year he moved in with me."

"Wait, doesn't the girl usually move in with the guy?" Jerry cut in.

"Yeah, I guess, but my house is way bigger than his old bachelor pad." I laughed.

"Well, that would make sense. So what happened?"

"He broke up with me about 7 months ago."

There was a collective "Aww" from the audience, but I just shrugged. It was months ago, I was passed over it.

"Oh, well that's too bad. So, you guys were together for about 2 and a half years, right?"

"Just over 2 years, yeah. We didn't start dating right away when we reconnected."

"Okay and how did you two find each other? Did he search you out or ... what happened?" He asked.

"He opened up an auto repair shop just outside of New York City. I moved there after College, and one day my car stopped working. I heard the place was pretty inexpensive, so I went there. And there he was." I remembered.

"Okay, so why did he break it off? Did he say?"

"He just said he wasn't feeling it anymore and he didn't want to continue it knowing that we both felt differently."

"Well, that's fair. Why do you think that he's the one that brought you here if you aren't even together?"

"It's just that recently he's been calling me and emailing me over Facebook saying how big of a mistake he made and how he misses me." I rolled my eyes remembering his pathetic attempts at rekindling out past relationship.

"And you don't want him back, I take it?" He clarified.

"No, I don't. I've moved no." I explained and the crowd cheered for me.

"Okay, well, you were right; he does have something to say to you. Here's Jacob!" Jerry moved out of the way of the stage so that Jacob could get to his chair to my right.

The audience made a loud booing noise just before he came on, and they continued once he came onstage, but were mixed with cat calls coming from some of the girls. Jacob was always fairly attractive, with his short black hair, tanned skin and strong build, but it didn't have any effect on me anymore.

"Hey Bells." Jake smiled once he came into my line of view. I think he was expecting me to stand up and give him a hug or something, but I just made eye contact and smiled shortly.

"Bells?" Jerry remarked, smirking. "Is that some sort of pet name?"

I laughed, rolled my eyes and was going to confirm that, no it wasn't, but Jacob beat me to it. "No, not really. It's just a nickname that her dad used to always use. I've always called her that."

"Oh, okay. So, Jacob, why don't you tell everyone why you're here?" Jerry asked.

"Okay, so, Bells. Bella. I brought you here to ask you if you would continue to be my girlfriend." He looked directly into my eyes as he asked me, his dark, almost black eyes, trying to smoulder mine.

Much to my annoyance, the crowd made an "awe" sound.

For a few weeks after we broke up, I replayed over and over again in my heard this scene; him asking for me back. Maybe not this scenery, but those words; be my girlfriend. But now, sitting here on The Jerry Springer Show, with hundreds watching right now, and thousands to be watching later on TV, I didn't feel a thing.

"Why should I? Why would I take you back and believe that you mean it this time, when you broke up with me so easily before?" I demanded, turning in my seat to get a better view of him.

"Look, that's the other thing I came here to tell you. I, um, when we were still together, I ... cheated on you."

The audience and Jerry booed together, while I just sat there in shock. I knew I should have expected it; it was Jerry Springer after all. But I never could've pictured Jacob, my childhood friend Jake, doing that. I was over him, past over him now, but I had to know.

"With who?" I demanded, angry.

He sat there, looking at his lap, and whispered, "Tanya."

I saw red.

"Tanya?" I asked, standing up. "As in, Tanya from school? My best friend?"

He nodded his head slowly, shakily. "Yeah, that's the one"

I just stood there, shocked, and pissed off. It wasn't like I still felt anything for him, those feelings were long gone, now especially, I just couldn't believe that Tanya would do something like that.

"Wait, who's Tanya?" Jerry asked, again for the sake of the audience and the viewers.

"Tanya and I were best friends in elementary school, middle school and high school. We lost touch when I moved, but she went to a college near me so we partied together and roomed together during our last year of college." I explained, staring at Jacob the whole time.

"Where did you two go?" Jerry asked.

"Tanya went to NYU and I went to Columbia."

Jerry made a surprised sound, a gasp almost. "Wow, good school. Quite pricey."

"Oh, trust me, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"So, is this the type of thing you would picture Tanya doing?"

"No." I shook my head. "It's not. She was always pretty promiscuous and liked to flirt with guys, but I never thought she'd be one to sleep with my boyfriend."

"Alright, we'll here's Tanya!"

The crowd was booing as she entered the stage, and I heard a few people yell out that she was a whore.

In true Tanya style, she came out waving, sashaying her hips over dramatically, and blew a few kisses. Her dress was blood red with a black sash under her bust, and it looked even trampier than mine. Her hair was straightened but all messed up, making it look like she just fucked someone, and her eyes were caked with black eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Hey Hells Bells." Tanya greeted me, smiling.

"Hells Bells? Is that another nickname?" Jerry asked.

"Just from college." Tanya nodded.

"Okay, so, Tanya ... Did you know that Jacob was dating your former best friend?" Jerry asked.

"He said they weren't, but I kind of thought they still were." Tanya responded.

That got me thinking. Jacob told her that we weren't dating? My mouth dropped open, and I turned around to look at him.

"Wait, hold up. You told her we weren't together?"

He shrugged; trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. "Well, duh."

The crowd laughed at his obvious clueless.

I just stood there, centre stage, not moving. I was afraid that if I were to move, I'd attack someone. I know that was the whole premises of the show; hot girls attacking each other out of fury, but I didn't want to seem like that. I was over Jacob, and I did not want to look like some trashy hoe that could not control herself on TV just because she was mad.

"I just want it clear," Tanya cut in. "That I probably would have slept with him regardless if he said he was taken or single. And by the amount of girl's clothes and shit he had in his house, I figured he was taken.

My head snapped in her direction, and I saw her smirking at me with her right eyebrow raised.

"Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! Hoe!"

The audience started chanting and booing together after her remark.

"Oh, shut up!" Tanya waved them off and rolled her eyes.

As the audience started calming down, Jerry commented, "And Merry Christmas."

There was laughter filling the studio, but then Jerry got the subject back into discussion.

"Now, why would you do that? From my understanding, Bella, or Hells Bells, was your best friend. Why would you sleep with her boyfriend?"

"Look at him!" She waved her hand in his direction. "He's hot! And like Hells Bells said, I'm promis-queue-on-iss."

I smiled, trying to hold back my laughter. "It's promiscuous. Promis-queue-on-iss isn't even a real word."

"Shut the fuck up, HB." He held her hand up, as if shunning me. "We all know you're a smart cookie, we don't need you showing off."

I laughed. "Alrighty then."

She just rolled her eyes, and Jerry took this opportunity to ask Jacob something. "Why would you cheat on Bella?"

He just shrugged again, and this made me wonder if he wasn't just acting clueless, but if he actually was. "I don't know, she's never there for me. And Tanya's hot."

Tanya took that time to use the stage as her own personal runway, and started walking up and down, sashaying her hips. It earned her even more cat calls, but it really just made her look trashy.

"What do you mean I was never there for you?" I demanded.

"You're never home, and then when you are you never want to have sex with me. And you're always nagging me after I get home from work to do this and do that." He argued back.

"What exactly is this and that?" Jerry mocked, getting laughs from the audience.

"Like to do my laundry, or put the dishes away, or take our dog for a walk." Jacob explained.

"Well, shouldn't you be doing that anyway? I mean, you are an adult. I've been doing my own laundry since I was 13." I snapped and the crowd cheered.

"Well, when I get home from work, I'm tired. I don't want to do that sort of stuff!"

"Wait, you get tired from work?" I laughed. "You own an auto repair shop! You only go about 2 or 3 times a week, because you have like 5 managers. I'm a lawyer! I worked full time, and then extra hours sometimes to make sure that our house, well, my house now, doesn't go bankrupt because your lazy ass barely did anything." I was so angry, that I stared walking over towards him so that I was about a foot away from him.

He didn't have a response, and that caused the crowd to go wild at his stupidity. He had the nerve to say he was tired after work, when he didn't even work 5 days of the week.

I laughed quietly, shaking my head and stepping backwards, away from him. "But you know what? I'm glad we're over. Looking back, I realise that you're lazy, obnoxious, that your expectations from me were unrealistic and, quite frankly, you were pretty terrible in bed. Besides, I've moved on already." I smirked.

"What?" Jacob asked. I wasn't sure if he was responding to my insults, or the fact that I was over him.

I decided to go with the latter. "I already have a boyfriend, Jake."

I could see in his eyes and the way his body tensed that he was pissed.

"Whore." He whispered as he stalked towards me...

And he slapped me right across the face.

My head snapped to the right from the impact of his hand on my left cheek. He was almost instantly pulled away from my by the bodyguards, but the sting was still there and, I'm sure, a bruise was soon to form. I rubbed at my cheek, wincing.

If I thought the crowd was wild before, than they were going absolutely mad now. Girl fighting with girls was seen often, as was girls fighting with guys and guys fighting with other guys. But I don't think I've ever seen a guy hit a girl on this show before, and probably no one else in this room has either.

"Whoa, calm down! That's no way to treat a lady. Especially not one you're trying to get back!" Jerry shouted at him.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to look at the source of the voice, and it was Tanya. She stood there with a look of pure shock on her face, probably matching what mine looked like right before Jacob was pulled to the other side of the stage.

"I'll be fine, not that you really care." I snapped.

Jacob was on the opposite side of the stage than I, and he had 3 big body guards all around him. He wasn't looking at me, just the opposite wall, and it was clear on his face that he was still mad.

"Are you okay, though?" Jerry asked.

I just nodded. "Yeah, I'm good thanks."

"Okay, well, while he's cooling off, I'm going to talk to you, Tanya."

Her head snapped towards him, and she smiled. "Yes, Jerry?"

"Do you have a boyfriend as well?"

There was a gasp from almost everyone; the audience, myself, and Tanya. Judging from her gasp and how she looked like a deer caught in headlights, I guess she wasn't expecting him to be mentioned.

"Well, I I broke up with him the same time Jake broke up with Bells. We eventually did tell each other that we were in other relationships, and we decided to end them to see if it would work between us. But it obviously didn't."

"Alright, and what was his name?"

"Edward." Tanya muttered, looking down at her fuck-me heels, obviously ashamed.

But then name made me freeze. No ... It couldn't be the same person...

"Well here's Edward!"

Just then the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on entered from the same side of the stage I did. He wore dark jeans and a green button up shirt, making his green eyes seem so much brighter than they already were. His familiar wild hair was untamed and just as sexy as it was the last time I saw him, which happened to be yesterday morning. He came out, and his eyes instantly found mine. He had obviously saw my from a TV backstage and his eyes practically shone when he saw that it was, in fact, me.

"Bella." He smiled and walked towards me.

"Hey." I whispered, surprised that it was him, and snuggled myself into his warm embrace.

He pulled back after a few seconds and frowned when he saw my face. He cupped my cheek and lightly traced his thumb over the bruise.

"So, I take it you two know each other?" Jerry asked, looking surprised at how close we were.

"You could say that." Edward responded, still looking at me.

"What else could you say?" Tanya snapped. She looked pissed, with her forehead crinkled and her hands balled up into fists. I guess she was hoping she could also rekindle her old romance.

"Edward and I have been dating for the past few months." I explained slowly, leaning into Edwards's side.

Her mouth fell open in shock. "Wait ... What?"

"About a month after Jacob broke up with me, I went to a bar with two of my best friends, not you obviously, and I met Edward. We've been dating since." I explained.

I was waiting for Tanya to say something. I expected her to explode or to begin shouting or maybe even run at me, trying to claw my eyes out with her long nails. But instead she just smiled sadly at us.

"You always were too good for me." She whispered, looking Edward in the eyes.

Edwards just nodded, glaring at her. "You're right, I was."

She nodded her head and agreed. "I deserve that."

"Yeah, you do."

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. Bella dated Jacob, who was cheating on her with Tanya, who was dating Edward. And then after Jacob broke up with Bella, and Tanya broke up with Edward, they met up and started dating." Jerry laughed.

The crowd laughed with him at how fucked up this whole situation was. "Yeah, I guess so." I responded.

"Well, that's quite the story to share with the grand kids. We'll be right back!" Jerry concluded, and the cameras got turned off. The lights were all turned on, and we were ushered off stage. Tanya went first, and never said anything else to us. Jacob was going to be the last to exit the stage, because he was still standing there, on stage left, standing by three massive, tattooed bodyguards.

Me and Edward were just off stage when he said, "just wait a second, I forgot something."

He went back onstage, and I followed to see what he forgot. He went right up to Jacob and, before the body guards knew what he was going to do, he punched him right across the face.

"That's for hurting Bella, you worthless fuck."

His mic was obviously still on because the crowd went to their feet and cheered for Edward. He didn't even pay attention to them though; he just walked back over to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

We had to wait backstage together for a few hours. All the other guests went up, and while they were pretty ridiculous, I'm pretty sure ours takes the cake on the most fucked up situation of the show.

We were the first guests on the show, so I was pretty restless by the time we got back onstage near the end of the show. This was personally my favorite part of the show, where the crowd got to comment to the people on the show about what happened. I didn't understand some of the comments for the other people, because I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the show. There weren't that many people who made comments, but there were a few made for Jacob that made me laugh.

After that, Jerry sat down in his stool, looked directly at the camera, and made his final speech. As usual, it had something to do with strippers and infidelity and love.

"...'Till next time, take care of yourself, and each other."

As the audience made their final applause, we got offstage, left out clip on mics with the producers and got out stuff from the dressing rooms.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming here?" Edward asked me as I gathered the few things I brought into my purse.

"Being on the Jerry Springer Show isn't exactly something I want to be advertised about myself. Besides, you didn't tell me."

"That's true. I was just so surprised. You told me yesterday morning that you were going on a business trip."

"You told me the same." I laughed. I stood up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled his lips down to mine and smiled as her muttered, "Let's get outta here," against my lips.

We left the dressing room, hand in hand, and made our way towards the exit doors. But right before we go to them, Edward pulled me through a doorway and into a stairway.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he pushed me up against a wall, and started kissing my neck.

"I love this dress on you, but it would look so much better on the floor." He murmured.

I closed my eyes and moaned quietly. "But, we could get caught."

"And?" He persisted. I didn't say anything else, but I lifted my arms. He smiled as he took the bottom of the dress in his hands, and pulled it off me.

He pulled away momentarily, and smiled. "I love you Bella."

I cupped the side of his face and smiled back. "I love you too."

Afterwards, when we were done getting redressed, we made our way outside. We walked to his car because I didn't drive there.

"So, where to?" He asked.

"My flight back to New York is in about 6 hours. And I have to go to my hotel room to change and get my stuff. So, until them, we can just drive."

"Just drive?"

"Yeah," I smiled, and held his hand. "Just go and see where we end up."

He smiled, put the rental car into drive, and sped off down the road.

As we drove, I began thinking.

"When we get back to New York, you should move in with me."

"What?" He laughed at my bluntness.

"Yeah. We've been together for a while. I like waking up in the mornings and seeing you there, beside me. You practically live there anyway. I kind of just realised how much I want to be with you, and no one else."

"Oh, you did, did you?" He smiled down at me momentarily, before looking back at the road.

"Well, Jacobs's stupidity and Tanya's mispronunciation of the word promiscuous might have something to do with it."

"I'd love to, Bella."

Smiling, we started planning out, together, how it would all work. What would go where, what would stay and what would go.

I swear, I've never felt more content and pleased with the direction my life was headed, than in that moment just there, as I was speeding down the highway beside the guy I could actually picture spending forever with.

**So, that's all guys. Again, the "l", the "o" and the "." keys still aren't working, but I did type most of this on my iphone, so that shouldn't have been a huge issue. I hope that there isn't a lot of spelling errors.**

**This one kind of just came to be yesterday as I was watched The Jerry Springer Show. I'm pretty proud that I'm uploading something so relatively close to my last story. However, school for me does start up again tomorrow, and I have exams soon. So, I can't promise any uploads soon because I'll be studying a ton. But really, who knows. I could just procrastinate, or a story could come to mind and it could bother me until I write it. So, yeah, maybe there will be.**

**I hope all the readers my age are getting back to school ok. I know how hard it is. I don't know how they expect us to wake up at 7am so suddenly when, for the past 3 weeks, I've been going to bed at 7am.**

**Love all you guys, and please let me know what you think of it by reviewing. **

**~ Bailey**


End file.
